


Mi Casa

by Mizu7



Series: Roommates AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Mama Reyes - Freeform, Meeting the Parents, Modern AU, Widowtracer, cute shit, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: Amelie hasn't spoken to her parents in years, Lena's mother is a raging homophobe. Luckily that didn't mean they had no place to go for the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be updated randomly with random moments in time with these characters. Send me any suggestions or things you'd like to see!

“Hey Amelie your phone has been buzzing nonstop for like 10 minutes” 

“Who's calling?”

Lena paused a moment, swiping the vibrating phone before it shimmied off the desk and flipped it over in her grasp to read the name. She froze. 

“…..uh…your Mum?” 

“Shove it under a pillow or something, what I normally do” and like that, the hair dryer clicked back on. 

 

She watched the the screen change, letting out one last long buzz before the call was long gone.

 

**8 Missed calls from Mother**

 

As requested, Lena tossed the phone on the bed before resuming drying her own hair. It was another successful run today and was completed with a nice shower and the promise of Gabe returning with chinese. Of course, being how Lena has been at the apartment more often and using the utilities, the least they could do was shower together, to save on water. 

 

“Not on good terms with your Mum either eh?” she asked, rejoining her in the bathroom while ruffling up her hair with a towel for a few moments and she was good to go. 

 

Unlike the endless lengths Amelie had to go through to get her locks dry. She huffed, hair dryer off in exchange for a towel, closing around the ends as she shrugged. 

 

“You seem to be implying that you haven’t spoken to yours in a while also” 

 

“And you would be correct” she placed the towel neatly away before sneaking behind Amelie to grab a brush, at least attempting to tame the brown mess that is her hair. The two stood side by side in front of the bathroom mirror, watching their reflections as she spoke and prepared for movie night/sleep.  

 

“My Pop died on tour in the last war God rest his soul. Mum didn’t like the idea of me joining the military after that….didn’t like I preferred the company of ladies more though” 

 

Amelie paused for a moment. Eyes trailing the scar on her chest just barely showing through the stretched out neckline of her large sleeping shirt. 

 

“Then what happened when you…” 

 

“I mean she was still there and took care of me. I didn’t have anyone else, but I’m pretty sure it was pity. Don’t wanna seem like a failure Mother or somethin. But I don’t really care, there are plenty of things to do on Christmas n junk. I met a lot of my friends in bars on Christmas eve!” she laughed, recalling fond memories of being dumb enough to challenge Zarya. 

 

Even so, Amelie didn’t miss that look in her eyes. That ‘I’m fine but wow I am really not fine’ look. 

 

“So what’s your story?” 

 

“Ah you already know most of it. Mother didn’t like how I left Gerard, same with my Father. How I left a good big house with a good man with a good job and all that. I think they still talk about getting me to come back home. I’d rather not have a shouting match with her right now….or ever actually” 

 

“Ha, look at us. A couple of family failures!” Lena grinned, satisfied with her spikey brown mess,  (Honestly Amelie had no idea what changed but she was happy with it) she wrapped her arms around her slender waist, peppering her bare shoulder with tiny kisses in between short giggles.

 

“Ay! Are you two done being naked and gay because I’m going to eat all of this and start the movie without you!” 

 

The two laughed, reluctant but eventually Lena let go only to grasp her hand and tug her along out of the bathroom.

 

“Yes to the first one, not so much the second one” 

 

Gabe laughed, taking his box of rice and flopping into the couch, quickly grabbing the remote to be the first to select a movie for the evening while the girls hounded the chinese food he came home with. 

 

“Uh huh, you two talkin shit?”

 

“We were having a very important conversation” 

  
“Oh?”

 

“About how we now have no place to go for christmas. I was really hoping I could be introduced to your parents but there goes that” Lena shrugged, slurping noodles in between a big smile.

 

Gabe slowly put his chopsticks down for a moment, shooting a particular look Amelie’s way, “I mean it would be funny to introduce you to piss them off but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a place to go...”

* * *

  
  


Maria Reyes is a tiny woman. Divorcing her abusive husband when Gabriel was two years old she was tough as she is resilient and still is. Raising her son with an iron fist and gentle hand while working hard to make a life for them. It was through her persistence that taught Gabe how to hold a needle and stitch his own toys and the rest is history. 

 

With a few big gigs under his belt, Gabe was able to pay off his mother’s house ensuring that she had little to worry about before setting out on his own. 

 

Amelie adored this woman to death, who took her in without question after a terrible fight with her parents. Despite knowing next to nothing about the young transfer student other than what Gabe had told her, there was a bed and warm food ready for her. She was more a mother to her than her own ever was. 

 

Thus she was the most appropriate person to introduce Lena to, who not only was obviously important to Amelie but to Gabe as well. 

 

But after hearing all of this, the “meeting the parent” jitters came in at full force. For a short moment she was relieved to hear Amelie had no interest in telling her parents anything about her. 

 

That is to say she wouldn’t in the first place. Amelie meant the actual world to her and if meeting the people responsible for bringing the beautiful woman into her sad life is what she needed to do to prove that she was serious then she would. 

 

Though she still let out a long sigh of relief to hear that wasn’t the case. 

 

But now she not only had to meet Amelie’s maternal like figure, but Gabe’s actual mother. 

 

With short warnings like, “eat everything, smile and don’t lie she will find out” Lena was bombarded by a heavy accent and small arms encircled around her in a tight hug the moment the door swung open. 

 

“Amelie!  _ Mira… _ .she’s so cute! Much better than that tall bean stalk” 

 

Gabe snorted, sneaking inside while his mother was preoccupied to claim warm tortillas before anyone else. 

 

“U-uh...good to meetcha uh….Mrs. Reyes?” Lena managed to sputter out as she released her grasp, unable to move as the woman stared nearly eye level with her.

 

She paused a moment before turning just enough to call out, “Gabriel where are you finding all of these europeans?” 

 

The sound of a soda can being popped was cut short as he came to the same realization, “That’s...a great question actually” 

 

“ _ Ven aqui,  _ inside, food is ready. Why do all of you look so skinny?!”

 

Lena couldn’t stop smiling even as she was being pushed inside in the direction of delicious scents of fresh home cooked food. Lord knows how long it had been since she sat down to an actual meal before. 

 

Within minutes any form of anxiety vanished as Maria brought a plate of food and asked questions, genuinely curious about the little jogger that quite literally ran into her kid’s life. Lena answered with an energy that equaled her own and in an instant Maria adopted her and kept feeding her until Lena was wiping her tears with tortillas. 

 

Though the original intention was for dinner, every time Amelie found herself dozing off on the couch in front of the tv while waiting for Gabe to finish catching up or doing any important financial business with his mother. But tonight she was not alone, Lena was out cold via food coma on her chest, sleeping soundly and happy. Amelie sighed, feeling herself nodding off as her fingers gently combed through her brown hair unconsciously but stopping only for a moment as a thick blanket is draped over both of their bodies. 

 

“I haven’t seen you smile like this in a long time  _ mija _ ” Maria smiled playfully, snickering at the fluffy brown mess that was now just barely sticking out of the edge of the blanket. 

 

“Do you like her?” 

 

“That depends. Are you happy?” 

 

Lena mumbled in her sleep, burying her face further in her chest where a silly little smile could be felt through her shirt. 

 

“Very” 


End file.
